Wake Up Call
by LadyTyrant
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Mello didn't get enough sleep? Well, here's my version of an answer...


Mello may be a little out of character but... oh well. Disclaimer- I do not own deathnote (though I wish I did)

* * *

Mello was _very_ tired. He had pulled all-nighters the last two nights and today he had been up till midnight working on yet another scheme to reclaim the deathnote. When he had finally finished, he was looking over it and he found, what seemed to be, a minuscule flaw. Going back through the plan he saw that this one tiny detail had completely unraveled his entire plan. When he finished going over the destruction that this detail would cause, it was 1 am.

Mello then spent another two hours reworking the plan. Next he spent yet another hour checking it over to avoid another evil flaw. By this time he was out of coffee and chocolate, but all he wanted to do was go to sleep. He was, however, denied this wish, because the next-door neighbor's dog started barking.

Finally, at 5 am he flopped onto his bed, ready to go to sleep. Fifteen minutes later he was just drifting off to sleep when his phone rang. He snaked an arm out from under the covers and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" he tried to mask the weariness in his voice.

"Mello? This is the landlord. I'm just calling to tell you that the rent is due next week. All right?"

Mello twitched. He wanted sleep. "Okay." He said into the phone, he was too tired to be sarcastic. There was a click on the other end and Mello, following suit, hung up the phone.

He burrowed back under the covers and tried to go back to sleep. He was just falling asleep when…

Ring. _Oh no. _Ring. _Why me? _Ring. _Fine, I'm picking up happy now?_

He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mello? It's me again. Some of the neighbors have said that your lights are on at ridiculous times at night." Mello glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It read 5:33. He twitched again. _**This **_was a ridiculous hour. The idiot on the phone continued talking, not knowing that on the other end of the phone line an 18-year-old boy was on the verge of tears. Angry tears, but tears all the same. "They have also told me that you are rarely up at reasonable hours. Try to be little better about that, won't you?"

Mello grunted. The landlord took this as an affirmative and hung up. Mello slammed the phone down and curled up to go back to sleep. He hated the fact that, no matter how tired he was, he could not just pass out like people such as Matt did. No, it took him ten minutes minimum before he began to fall asleep.

Nine minutes and fifty seconds later Mello had just begun to feel sleepy when, yet again the phone rang. He bolted up and grabbed the phone, ready to kill.

"Mello? It's me again, the landlord. I was just calling to tell you I'll be making my yearly check on all your utilities tomorrow and your house should be clean. I really hate-" Mello didn't hear what he hated since, at this point, he ripped the phone cord out of the wall and flung the entire set, phone, charger, and cord, across the room.

He then pulled the blankets back up with a furious yank and closed his eyes with a plan not to open them until tomorrow morning. That was when his cell phone rang. He bolted upright, eyes bloodshot and grabbed the phone. He was too tired to realize that his home phone did not play the mission impossible theme song.

Flipping open the phone he spat: "**Do you **_**want**_** to die?!?!"**There was a whistle from the other side of the phone line.

"Wow. Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Matt's voice said.

"I can't have woken up on the wrong side of the bed, seeing as I have yet to go to sleep!" Mello snarled.

"Meow. Someone's catty this morning. I'll call back when you can talk without trying to kill me."

"Call in about two weeks." Mello muttered, before hanging the phone and flopping back on to the bed. He sighed. Matt was going to ask him about this first thing, next time they met. And, even worse, Mello knew Matt would find this entire mess extremely funny, so he would never hear the end of it.

_Oh well. At least now no one will call me. Since Matt is the only one who knows the number to my cell._ Mello crawled under the covers yet again and was soon asleep, sure he wouldn't wake up for a long time.

Unknown to him, someone's car had broken down outside his apartment and was currently standing out side Mello's door, about to knock…


End file.
